


You Are My Sunshine

by BL4R1233



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Bubbles, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Temporary Character Death, That's all but its adorable, They're just being cute guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL4R1233/pseuds/BL4R1233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."<br/>"John this song is stupid. The sun is BAD."<br/>"For you maybe, but we totally worship it man. You're being soooo culturally insensitive right now."<br/>"Shut up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on the two series but then I dropped everything to write this because SUDDEN INSPIRATION *GASP.* Following the song "You Are My Sunshine," I decided to tell a story with a children's song that really--surprise surprise--shouldn't be a children's song at all xD  
> Enjoy~

You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine,  
You Make Me Happy When Skies Are Grey,  
You’ll Never Know, Dear, How much I Love You,  
Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away.

 

“That’s a stupid song,” he snaps, leaning back against the John. The human snorts and ruffles his hair, knowing it will irritate the troll. It does.  
“Stop that! And seriously, it is. Who the hell would miss the sunshine? Sunshine kills you, dipshit. Now can we please get back to the movie?” The troll swats at the boy’s hand in his hair, but carefully: he doesn’t want to hurt him. 

John laughs. He does not, however, move his hand, instead opting to changing tactics. His fingers quit their sporadic assault on his black mop of hair, flexing into a scratch. He knows this is not always welcome, but tonight may be different, who knows. 

“Maybe YOUR sun is Karkat, but on Earth the sun is an amazing thing and we treasure it above all else.”

“Mm…right, you expect me to believe that,” Karkat grumbles, but leans in to John’s touch. His eyes are still on the screen. John takes this as a good sign and continues.

“No, really! We totally worship the sun Karkat. You are so culturally insensitive, you know that? The Sun is love, Karkat,” he drops his voice to a whisper, “The Sun is life.” This earns him a legitimate slap, and he yelps with surprise.

“Don’t you fucking start with your weird internet shit. As your firendleader I order you not to ruin this ONE night we have with your weird human fairy tale creatures.” Karkat takes a moment to incline his head and make eye contact. He sneers.  
In response John works his fingers more earnestly, eliciting a purr from the troll. He mumbles a half-assed ‘sorry’ before adjusting and leaning deeper into the scratch, “Horns?”

“Sheesh, you assault me and then ask for cuddling? What am I to you, Gahd,” John laughs.

“Just shut up and be my Sun.”

 

The Other Night, Dear, As I Lay Sleeping,  
I Dreamt I Held You In My Arms,  
When I Awoke, Dear, I Was Mistaken,  
So I Hung My Head, And I Cried.

 

He’d thought the dream bubbles would leave the nightmares at bay. 

He was wrong.

“JOHN!” The scene was all too clear. His boy, his matespit, his Heir—something was terribly wrong.

“Karkat?” Dave’s voice sounded distant, alien. He looked up at the Knight and saw fear flicker in his eyes. This was bad. This was really, really bad.

“Keep fighting, Strider,” he rasped, and watched as he nodded and reentered the battle. English was distracted enough for Karkat to have this moment.

He ran, he stumbled, he fell at John’s side. The boy was twisted, defeated, laying at a horribly unnatural angle. Were human necks supposed to bend back like that? Karkat held back a cry—  
He didn’t think so. 

The idiot. The motherfucking IDIOT. “Why’d you do it, John? WHY? The fuck did you have to save me? I’M the Knight. I’M the defender YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE,” he broke down and sobbed, light pink of his tears swirling with the puddle of bright red blood pooling around John’s body.  
“You weren’t supposed to die. I was,” he whispered, fingers aching to clutch at the broken boy. But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. It wasn’t right.

.

“Karkat? Karkat, wake up you’re shaking!” John lightly shakes his boyfriend, worry creasing his brow. He had awaked to the teen shivering and whimpering his name, over and over, until he couldn’t take the tortured look on his face anymore.  
“Please wake up,” he shakes more forcefully and Karkat shoots upward, snarling, tears streaming, and knocks John out of the bed. The human recovers quickly and stumbles up, arms outstretched to receive his shivering troll.

“Shhh, Karkat, it was just a dream,” John whispers, hugging Karkat tight, “It was just a dream.”

 

You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine,  
You Make Me Happy When Skies Are Grey,  
You’ll Never Know, Dear, How much I Love You,  
Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away.

 

Karkat is in the middle of a long-winded ‘inspirational’ speech, *yet again.* These had stopped be amusing many months ago, and John is fairly sure the team could have some hope in defeating English without another one.

John looks around the room.

Dave is messing with his iShades, he can tell. Kanaya and Rose are trying *very* hard—but failing—to act like they hadn’t stopped listening the tenth word in. Jade and Terezi are sniffing her colorful collection of chalk. Gamzee is in the airducts. He’s always in the airducts.

Deciding that it is up to him to save the group from Karkat’s endless tirade, he pushes off the couch and strides up to his boyfriend, who now has his eyes closed in a passionate, angry statement about something-or-other. Karkat doesn’t notice the danger until it is too late. Abort speech, abort speech! Derpy matesprit approaching! It is too late. John silences his boyfriend with a kiss on his nose, and the troll’s words die in his throat. 

“Nice,” Dave quips.

 

I’ll Always Love You and Make You Happy,  
If You Will Only Say The Same,  
But If You Leave Me To Love Another,  
You’ll Regret it All One Day.

 

“Why do you look at Dave like that?” John asks after seeing the exchange between the two in the kitchen: Dave and Karkat were arguing over cereal or some shit, ending with Dave flipping him off and walking away. There was an unmistakable glint in Karkat’s eyes that John had come to notice—want. 

Karkat jumps, startled, but relaxes slightly at the sight of his matesprit. 

Oh right, John had also been hiding around the opposite doorframe. He had probably startled the troll.

“Jegus John.” He grumbles, and quickly turns his back to fix his breakfast. His shoulders are tense, and his response was shaky. John frowns and enters the room in large strides until he is a foot from the troll’s back. 

“Answer me, dude. I’m not as dumb as you think I a—”

“Look at Strider like HOW?” Karkat spins, snarling, but despite the obvious Back The Fuck Off vibe the troll his giving, John stands his ground.

He responds as calmly as possible, “Like you…like you *like* him. Like you need him.” John can’t help but let a little whimper taint his voice.

Karkat softens, eyes taking on a gentler tone, “I don’t like him, nookwhiff. I *hate* him; there’s a difference. And I don’t need him, either.”

“Then why,” John whispers, “then why do you look at him like that?”

Karkat sighs and rests his palms back against the counter, “It’s instinct, John, for trolls to try and fill quadrants. If I were to have a relationship with Strider, it could be strictly caliginous. Lucky for you, humans don’t get it,” he then leans forward and gently lays a hand on John’s shoulder, “And I don’t like going black, even if my eyes say something else. I can’t help it, ok?”

“Really?” John looks him in the eyes, blue irises steely, and Karkat nods.

“Really. You, John,” he brings the other hand up and lightly cups John’s face in his palm. His claws scrape lightly against his skin when he pulls him down for a kiss, “Are the only person, or alien, or whatever-the-fuck, for me. Got it?”

John smiles, “You don’t cuss as much when you’re all sincere, Katka—OW! Did you just bite me?”

“Keep it up, Egbert. There’s more where that came from.”

 

You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine,  
You Make Me Happy When Skies Are Grey,  
You’ll Never Know, Dear, How much I Love You,  
Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away.

 

Please don’t take my sunshine away.

**Author's Note:**

> :D Hope you liked this filler, just something to do post while I'm working on Buck-Toothed Addiction and Grey is But a Color.


End file.
